


Puppeteer 2 Kinda Hurt Me, So Here We Go

by Danesincry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, F/M, Identity Reveal, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Puppeteer 2, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Puppeteer 2 (season 3) spoilers.-After the drive home with Adrien, Marinette gives up on her crush on Adrien.Adrien isn't as dense as she thinks.





	Puppeteer 2 Kinda Hurt Me, So Here We Go

Marinette sat quietly on her balcony, watching the few people in the streets below her. It had been a few days since Adrien’s wax statue casting and it had taken a bit out of her. She had a lot to think of. The more and more she saw Kagami and Adrien interact, she realized that Adrien didn’t like her back. He was in love with someone entirely different. This boy was the one that she poured her heart out to and told him that she was playing a role.

Marinette sighed and put her face into her hands, resting her elbows on the banister. 

“What’s gotten you down?” A voice came from behind Marinette. The voice made her look up to see Chat Noir standing there smiling. A guy that she lied to about loving him.

“Hi, Chat Noir.” Marinette stood up straighter and turned to him. His smile dropped as he saw her face.

“Princess, what’s wrong?” Chat Noir stepped towards Marinette.

“I… I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.” Marinette confessed. “I like this boy… no… love him. I’ve loved him since the day I met him. The other day I messed up. I basically poured my feelings out to him and told him I didn’t mean it. I… I messed up. He also told me that he loved a girl. I know I’ll only be just a friend to him. It hurts, but expected.”

Chat Noir processed it before moving to lean against the banister next to her.

“That.. must suck.” Chat Noir said. “You’ve been rejected by me and now technically by him.”

“Chat, if I’m honest… I panicked then. I panic when I’m faced with things and I say things I don’t mean to say. I shouldn’t have gone through with it and told you, but… I was afraid.” Marinette looked down to her hands as she put them back on the banister. “I… I regret a lot of things in my life, lying to you is one of them.”

Chat moved slightly next to her, most likely to face towards the city also.

“I wouldn’t have been able to tell. Are you good at lying?” Chat Noir asked.

“I’m really not, but people believe it for some reason. I’m always late to class and disappearing for no reason. I tell them dumb excuses that are believeable enough to get them to not question me. I’m just a clutz that has too much on her plate, any excuse works when it comes to being late.” Marinette shrugs and sighs again. “I hate having to lie but I can’t have them figuring out the truth. I lied to the guy I like and should have gotten in so much trouble. I’ve been… so focused on something I can’t have and now I… I realize that maybe chasing him isn’t worth it in the end.”

One of Chat’s hands found its way on top of her hands, encasing it. Marinette looked up to Chat to see him frowning.

“You know, I really love Ladybug. I don’t know if she’s interested in me or not. She’s always rejected me and doesn’t talk about her personal life. I’ve been so hyperfocused on her. She’s the first girl I’ve ever seen in that light, you know?” Chat explained. He looked so vulnerable. It made Marinette’s heart ache for him. She never saw Chat in that light, but she could appreciate him. He was… sweet. Caring. Even as Marinette he deeply cared for her.

“Ladybug doesn’t know what she’s missing.” Marinette admitted. Her voice dropped as her eyes drifted away from him. “She doesn’t deserve you if she can’t see that.”

Marinette fiddles with the friendship bracelet on her wrist, the one that Adrien gave her.

“What’re we to do when the ones we love don’t love us back?” Marinette’s voice sounded small, tears collecting in her eyes. “Do we move on? Do I move on to someone that has openly showed their love for me, but I’ve denied and probably played with their heart for too long?”

“Marinette…” Chat’s hand made its way to her shoulder.

“I should just give up, you know?” Marinette wiped her face as tears fell. “I bet you he would love me more if I showed up as-”

He cut herself off from saying the truth, covering her mouth. Who was she kidding? He probably loved ladybug, a hero that has saved him a lot and has probably stolen the heart of Paris. But this is her partner, she can’t just tell him this. He is in love with her. Not her as in Marinette, but as Ladybug.

“How do you deal with someone loving only one part of you?” Marinette looked up to Chat Noir. “Like if someone only loved you for being your civilian self or as Chat Noir? What if the people who admire me only love me for the wrong me?”

“I…. people will always love me for the wrong reason. Don’t let people do that for you.” Chat offered Marinette a hug, which she accepted. Chat put his head over Marinette’s, talking into her hair. “Don’t let people drag you down, Marinette. That boy doesn’t deserve you.”

“Thanks, Chat.” Marinette whispered.

“You’re welcome, Princess.”


End file.
